There has been a drawing apparatus using a graphics processing unit (GPU) to draw character images based on outline data of characters. Such drawing apparatus performs anti-aliasing to make jaggy inconspicuous, thus drawing a character image with less image deterioration.
However, the conventional drawing apparatus requires complicated calculation processing such as differential calculus to perform the anti-aliasing process, and there is a problem in that the processing cost is high. Therefore, a drawing apparatus is desired that can draw a character image with less jaggy at a low processing cost.